Don't Fake This
by cnikkis
Summary: Derek is still fighting for control two years after the end of The Reckoning. After he witnesses something terrible happening to the newest member of their family he loses it, and in doing so starts off a whole new adventure.
1. Prologe

Don't Fake This

Prologue

* * *

Summary- Derek is still fighting for control two years after the end of The Reckoning. After he witnesses something terrible happening to the newest member of their family he loses it, and in doing so starts off a whole new adventure.

Warnings- Mature content and violence

* * *

A/N. This story will be fluffy at points and violent in others. I do not know The Darkest Powers series as well as I know others so I know I will make some mistakes. This story is entirely in Derek's POV and will get dark at some points.

Forgive me, but for the sake of the story Derek and Chloe never had the conversation about how they felt about one another. This is because it will come into play later. Also there will be some flashbacks to help explain the missing years and the twins when they finally get names, powers, and are developed. It may take me a bit longer to post because I want to make them perfect. The story begins towards the end of the last chapter in The Reckoning, after the prologue it will jump ahead two years.

* * *

I paced the outside of the hotel room trying to work up the courage to go to her. She sat next to Tori, trying to calm Tori from the loss of her mother. I couldn't see why Tori was upset, then again I viewed betrayal and abuse on different level then they did. I would gladly kill all those scientists who kept me locked in a lab for the best years of my childhood, I would gladly defend my pack, and above all I would never betray them like they had been betrayed.

I heard Tori tear up and Chloe scoot closer to her, so that she could offer some sense of comfort. If only I could feel comforted by simple cuddles. It would never happen, not while I was on the run. I would always look over my shoulder; look for a way to protect my family. The doctors said that I was no different than your average, werewolf. They are wrong. I have more strength and a stronger drive to protect and serve. I needed to find a way to break myself from my animal side then maybe I could be with her like she deserved.

I couldn't take being separated from Chloe any longer and made my way to the back of the hotel, hearing their voices become more consuming, smells more potent, and the magnetic pull dragging me to her getting stronger. I appeared before them, hoping Tori was feeling generous. I saw my angel, who now looked more like a necromancer then I could have dreamed and felt a smile spread across my face. "Hey I thought I-"and then I broke off pretending to notice Tori for the first time. I was still in defense mode, no need to let them know the full extent of my abilities.

Tori sniffled and cleaned her face on a sleeve, "Sorry," I muttered pretending to back away, all while staking a claim on my dark angel. It was my time to spend with her; she could have her when I was done. I had to do this, and let her feel me.

"That's ok. My pity session's over, you can have her now," Tori said as she stood up giving me a wink and started to walk back to the hotel room. I would have to talk to her about that later.

She patted the cement next to her, and then I remembered my original purpose before all the internal musing that made me sound crazy. "Can't right now. Dad sent me to find you." There I go again wussing out when I had the perfect opportunity to tell her that my world resolved around her. I truly was creepy. That and the whole wolves mate for life bit and I was already committed to her. Crap, I can't do this.

She stood up and tripped over her foot; I caught her, smelled her and moved down to kiss her before I stopped myself. I can't do this to her, I may hurt her. I can't do this, knowing that she knows nothing. I asked a question that was eating me from the inside out next, "Your aunt, did she say anything about you plans?"

"No," and I leaned down again knowing that this might be one of my last chances to kiss her. I want this to count, I want her to feel it, feel me.

"Did she say anything? Like whether you're going home or not?" I was a glutton for punishment. I knew it but I had to know. I am really turning into the angsty werewolf.

"I'm not. As long as Cabal is out there, we can't. I suppose we'll stay with you guys, if that's what your dad has in mind. Probably safest." She said nothing about us. She said nothing about wanting to stay, then again I didn't either. Shyness is never good in a relationship, especially when so much is relying on the answers the other provides. I have so much to tell her, I am just afraid to say it. I wish I would have told her that night in the forest before I changed fully for the first time. I love her.

I exhaled not understanding what she meant trying to project the type of answer I wanted onto her. "I'm defiantly hoping we will stay with you guys," and I felt my face light up a little. I pulled her close to me and placed my lips to hers for the first time.

It was a ghost of a kiss only a fraction of what I wanted to give her, but my fear held me back. I pulled back and then went back into the kiss to deepen it when I heard, "Derek, Chloe?" I growled and jumped away from her pouting. She giggled at me said, "We seem to get that a lot, don't we?"

"Too much. After we eat we're going on a walk. A long walk. Far from every possible interruption." I need do so much more then kiss you senseless, I finished mentally.

* * *

I took her on a walk, as far away from the camp that I could get and still hear if anything went wrong. The entire time I stared at the perfection next to me. She matched my quick perfectly; I had no idea what was on her mind, wanting the entire time to let her into my soul.

"So, seems you're going to be stuck with me for awhile." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with her for that time.

"Good," I said not hiding anything for the first time.

I closed the distance between us and bent my head down to her level. I went to place a kiss on her lips, telling myself not to hold back. I pressed my lips to hers kissing her with everything that I had, every last bit of pride went out the window and it was only the two of us and the night sky. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and picked her up, causing us to fully mold together.

In this moment I realized that I would not have to tell this angel anything because she already knew. She knew that I was different, and not only was she ok with that, she loved me for it. She was everything I could hope for, she was the girl I wanted and she was mine.

The journey before me would be hard, but in the end it would all be worth it. I have no idea about what is yet to come, and yes it may be difficult, but with her by my side I will be able to conquer anything. Bring on the armies and guns I will win this and at the end of the day I will have the girl of my dreams.

* * *

End Notes- A review would be nice, if I feel no one is reading I either a stop posting or b post really slow.


	2. Ashley

Sorry about the wait! It took longer than expected due to some unexpected family emergencies and a new job. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Darkest Powers series or anything you may recognize throughout my tale.

* * *

Ashley

I made my way across the stage ignoring everything but the cheers of my family. Here I was the valedictorian, graduating at a real high school. I never thought this would happen. It wasn't because I was a moron, no it was because either my life was spent on the run or in a lab. I used to be an experiment; a very easily disposed experiment. I am lucky to even make it to eighteen. I am lucky to stand on this stage and command the attention of my peers.

When preparing my speech I had to fight back the bitterness that threatened to overwhelm me. These kids never had to worry about being caught by some mad scientists and being destroyed, nor did they even know what the inside of a lab looked like. I highly doubted they even knew what the world was really like. They were so lucky and they never even think about it. They complain now about how the blue robes are horrible and clash with their hair or their makeup; they cry about how insert name here never notices them and that they love them so much. It's hard to contain bitterness.

I laid my sheet of paper on the podium and looked in the chairs filled with my classmates and their families. My eyes drifted away from them and landed on the front row. There was my family, my pack. Tori was wearing a black skirt and smirk that I knew meant come and get it, Simon was smiling and trying hard to contain his cheers, Dad was looking at me in pride, and Lauren was beaming. I looked harder for the person I was trying to find and heard her outside; she must be talking to a ghost. I felt disappointment, then happiness. At least she was harnessing her abilities. After our epic escape she told me how useless she felt. Her powers she said were good for nothing but communicating with someone who has already left us. I smiled and held her close, she was the most deadly of all of us, but I would never tell her that. Chloe had things to learn, and eventually she would come to the same conclusion we all had, that she was perfect. Maybe that was just me.

The crowd was starting to get restless waiting for me to speak and I cleared my throat commanding their attention. At once a thousand eyes fell upon me, waiting for something to come out of my mouth. Few of my classmates have ever heard me speak so they were naturally curious about what I had to say. I rustled my papers again, feigning nervousness so I seemed more human; I was also waiting for Chloe to come into the room. I heard her enter and watched her take her seat then I started:

"Today is a day we will remember for the rest of our lives. It's a day that signifies that we did it; we had the determination and motivation to get through the pain of our day to day life to get done what we need to get done. High school is just a stepping stone in our lives, preparing us for life outside these walls." I snorted internally, life outside of here was so much more the homework and dates, "So as we continue I am supposed to offer some words of wisdom and tell everyone why not to give up, but I'm not sure if I am the right person for the job. See I believe that one can't be motivated by others, but by themselves. I could tell everyone in this room to stick it out and it's worth it in the end, but that means nothing coming from me. You are your greatest strength and only you can take this walk. This applies to my fellow graduates as well, in your life you need to look inside yourself to find what needs to be done. Once you can do this you can conquer the world. That's really all I have to say except thank you my family, teachers, and friends." I finished to some applause some looks of shock, but above all smiles from the adults and my siblings.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a flash of cheers and cerulean caps. I was focused on Chloe's shy smiles and my family's whispers of pride. I just wanted this to be over with so I could go celebrate in the best way possible, with food and my family surrounding me. Plus there was a date I needed to plan, tomorrow marked the two year anniversary with my girl. Two years had passed since that kiss in the forest that made it I could never live without her. Since then we never had a kiss like that. She wanted to wait and I understood; she was fifteen, young and needed to get a hold of herself. I was willing to give her all the time in the world, I wasn't going anywhere but sometimes my fantasies got the best of me, to put it lightly; I took a lot of cold showers .

"Way to go son," Dad told me, the rest of the family following him. Chloe was in the back giving everyone their space. I knew she had to go back to talking to a ghost but wouldn't go until she felt me wrapped around her.

"Thanks dad, though there wasn't much competition. Next year though whoever nails it deserves the congratulations." Next year was going to be interesting, as of now Chloe, Simon, and Tori were all tied for top of the class, and it was going to be interesting to see who got it.

"Finally, something normal to celebrate. At least this time cutting the cake will be for a reason other the demise of Cabal. Congrats Derek," Tori told me while giving a weak hug. She tried; she was stand offish around me, probably because she didn't know what having me a brother meant. I knew that time would cause her to come around, she was still in shock. Dad finally told us a couple of months ago. I figured that it would be immediate, but no he waited until Tori was nearly over the loss of her old life and then drops a bomb on her that caused her to destroy half the house. Her main frustration is why she wasn't told immediately. Simon took the news better and since she already was like a sister to him, he just turned up the protective brother a notch. I knew almost immediately after I looked close at my dad and her, so when he told me I wasn't surprised. I just took her on as another Simon someone to joke around with, someone to love. That and we fight most every day, well hey that is what siblings do.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better," said Lauren. She moved closer to Dad's side as she said this and smiled at me. I would have to give her my seal of approval at some point, but it was kind of fun to make her sweat it out.

"You did it! Congratulations bro, now come on so we can escape the masses and you can open your new toys!" Crap they bought me stuff. I hated getting presents, they made me feel so spoiled, and they are pointless when we can buy whatever whenever.

"Thanks guys." I told them as I welcomed my angel into my arms. She smelled of a spring rain and fresh jasmine. I placed a gentle kiss to her chocolate brown regretting the loss of her blonde, but enjoying how the brown made her look so sweet and sexy. We were still on the run though not as we once were.

I lead Chloe outside and she fiddled with her Bluetooth to make it look like she accepting a call and then started talking to whoever she left.

We were still running, even though the Cabal and the Edison Group ceased to exist. We were running from a new type of demon, the media. After being on the move for eight months we watched the news and saw what was left of our tormentors being tried for crimes against humanity. Apparently someone in the supernatural community revealed us and now they were implementing normal laws on us. This included trying and convicting the criminals and giving them the proper sentence. Cabal got death by lethal injection.

The media hounded those who were in the experiments, trying to get an interview. We were the prime targets but no one in the media could find us, even though we were still living. They didn't even presume us dead, they just knew we unobtainable, mainly due to Tori's concealment charm.

After we saw the broadcast Dad asked us where we wanted to make a home. Tori wanted to go back to New York, Simon wanted a big city, and Chloe and I wanted the peace and quiet of a heavily wooded area. Lauren then said we were moving to Colorado. I looked at her like she was nuts, Colorado of all places. It was a city surrounded by either mountains or nothing at all; Colorado couldn't hold what we were looking for.

It did. Our new house held the necessary escape for my change, as it was on forty acres. It was close to downtown, a simple hour drive, but the necessities were closer. It was perfect. I loved Colorado, even in the city the air was clean, there were majestic mountain views and above all I had everything that I could ask for in a home. Space, groceries, and a girl who would stand by my side. Perhaps the only problem was the inability to get her alone. We had private conversations through text message, and the only time where people would get the point to give us space is when I changed bi-weekly. Maybe I should "change" weekly so I can see Chloe in the glow of the moonlight through something other than wolf eyes.

The rest of the family quickly joined Chloe and I, I wasn't surprised. Now that we were older it wasn't for protection, it was out of habit. For a year we had to stick together, we couldn't wander off. Now it was just standard protocol, where one person was the rest would soon follow. It was starting to annoy me, and next year I wondered how they were going to deal with me going to college. Granted they were moving to Boulder with me, but I would be at a different school and in a different environment. I had to break them of the habit before then.

Chloe wrapped up her conversation and made her way back to me smiling; I took her hand and led her to the Jeep that she purchased for herself. Between her dad and Tori's inheritance we never had to worry about money, not to mention Dad and Lauren's income. I never thought I'd be a rich kid but here I was, never having to worry about money all the opportunities in the world.

* * *

The pale pink scarf tied around Chloe's eyes kept her from seeing where I was taking her. I had never surprised her with anything in the past, mainly because Tori had a big mouth and my girl could weasel anything out of her Aunt. This time though I was smart, I told them we were just going out and not to worry. They had our phone numbers and I promised to call if there were any issues.

"Derek, can I take this off yet. I hate being left in the dark." She whined as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Just wait, you can hold on for a few more minutes." I told her as I parked and walked to her door. I took her hand and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Patience is a virtue love, just wait and we will have the time of our lives."

"I could have the time of my life better if I could see," she muttered under her breath causing me to chuckle. This girl would be the death of me.

I pulled her in front of me, and lifted her blindfold. Her eyes immediately found mine and she smiled a shy smile. "I love you," I told her as I gently brushed her cheek.

"I love you too." She kissed me, deeper then she normally did. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and I was more than happy to comply. Our tongues gently massaged each other and I felt a moan coming from deep within in my chest.

I broke the kiss to see her pout, and smiled at her again, "Honey, keep that up and we won't make it any farther away from the Jeep."

"Maybe I don't want to leave the Jeep," she countered. What? Did she just insinuate that she wanted to do more than kiss? O hell, that's going to make this even more difficult. I like any teenage boy, have raging hormones. Unlike the average teenage boy I have to deal with the fact my wolfish nature is calling me to claim Chloe as my own, and consummate our relationship. She really shouldn't be saying stuff like that.

I shifted and looked into her eyes, "Chloe, stop being petulant. I know you don't want to go any further yet so let's go have some fun. It's our first time out of the house in months."

"I think we need to have a conversation later," smirked and took my hand. She let me lead her to the arcade.

I tried to stop her, but she just kept walking practically dragging me, "Chloe what do you mean by that?" I asked feeling a tension build where I didn't want it to build.

"Now it's your turn to wait Sir Spanks A Lot." She laughed and continued to walk. All's fair in love and war I guess. Now it was her to turn to give me a surprise.

The arcade was situated in a strip mall in Aurora. "Have you ever been here before," the lady behind the counter asked. Looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"No but I've read about it online here's the admission and two 5 dollar bags of nickels." I told her smiling, she seemed to get the typical normal human response to me and pulled away slightly from my grin and took my money.

"What is this place?" Chloe asked.

"It's an arcade for the permanently broke. Every game is a nickel and most of the old school arcade games are free. Remember when you said that you could my butt at DDR now is your chance to prove it." I smiled at her, taking in the smell of fresh rain.

She told my hand and trotted over the neon lights that promised us a great time. She knew she couldn't beat me, but that's part of our relationship. We are competitive and are constantly trying out new games and new adventures, she could easily beat me at strategy games, where anything that required quick reflexes or physical activity I was the winner. It was a perfect balance, her the brains and me the brawn. Over the past two years we have become best friends, and in all honestly I wouldn't have it any other way. I can to her about just about anything, and she does the same with me, there are no secrets just love.

She unloaded a dollar in nickels into the machine and gave me a coy smile, on that said "I know I'm going to lose but at least it will be worth it."

We played hard and I beat her by a long shot, this was my element, but the second half of our date was all about her. I had a surprise waiting in my pocket and I could only wait for her to blow through the hundred nickels she had stuffed into the pocket of her tight low cut jeans, and that line of thought brought up all the dreams I had been having for the past year, crap Derek get a hold of yourself. No girl wants to hear what type of horny pervert you are.

I found her again after leaving the bathroom; she was standing before a machine dumping nickel after nickel into it. "Chloe, I thought you wanted to win some tickets," I said cautiously not sure why she was unloading into a machine that seemed to spit nothing out.

"I will it just takes time and patience, every time a nickel falls of the ledge you win two tickets, it just takes patience and strategy to do so," she said smiling at me unloading two more nickels into the machine, causing four to fall.

"Or you could just do this," I whispered in her ear while stamping my foot next to the machine, causing fifty to fall, and in turn ruining the game for her. I smiled apologetically, not meaning to take away her fun. My stamp though caused a hundred tickets to pour out from all of the four machines.

"Baby, you are something special," she gathered her loot and moved to another game, one where you simply drop in a nickel and depending on what hole it landed in you won tickets. Every time you missed the multiplier went higher. I took over for her missed ten times then sunk it in to the thirty ticket slot.

"I'll never know why you took me her of all places, I mean it hold no fun for you, you rock at all these games. It's not like its anything new, it's not like you get a rush of excitement whenever you drop the coin in." She told me smirking.

"On the contrary, I feel excited whenever I drop the coin in because I know I will be able to give you whatever you want. I also feel excited when I win something because I know it will mean something to you, even if we just walk out of here with rock candy and a tootsie roll. In the end it will all be worth it because I have time with you, making you the happiest girl in the room."

She pulled my face down to hers where we shared a lingering kiss, the kind that you see the hero give in the movies before he goes off to fight the evil. In this case our nemesis was time, and you can never fully defeat the clock. "Well then, let's continue to make me the happiest girl here." She winked and led me back over to a machine where I continued to beat my odds. I would say I should go to Vegas, but Vegas required skills that I didn't have such as luck and a skill in counting cards.

We were finally down to our last nickel when I noticed a little girl staring at us. She was wearing hand me downs, and was looking at us in curiosity. Her amethyst eyes seeming to sparkle in curiosity looked at me and a smile spread across her lips. "You're two of us." She said simply. I looked confused, how could she know anything about us we covered our tracks well, and no one important knew where we were.

"Yes we are dear how did you know?" Chloe asked for as I plotted an escape plan. If she could pinpoint it immediately then we weren't even safe in our own community, they were still out to hand us over to whoever would make the most sense. Paranoia was my strong point. Chloe's was her ability to listen.

"My friend over there told me," she said pointing at a blank wall. Between here and there were about 5 people, none seemed to be paying any attention to the jewel eyed child.

Chloe took in a deep breath and fiddled with her Bluetooth; wait was this child a necro? What's going on?

"Hi, how are you?" Chloe asked the invisible half person by the wall. "So why are you spilling secrets to the young don't you think they need to recognize these things by themselves?" "No I can do it, I just let my guard down," "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ALONE? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER PARENTS?"

Chloe trotted over to the girl and myself and knelt down to her level. I was still confused to what was going on, I just heard on half of a conversation that was sure to be one that took away the rest of Chloe's and mine couple time. "Sweetie, what happened to you?" Chloe asked in a patient and practiced voice in the middle of a crowded arcade. I wanted to move them, but what if her parents or guardian accused us of kidnapping? It was better to have a sugar coated discussion inside this place now crawling with demon children.

"I escaped, but they are all gone. I was told to find you." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders, editing herself to the highest no child should have to edit herself like this. I knew what she saying, I escaped Cabal, but my parents died while trying to save me. They heard the rumors about us, and wanted her to find us no matter what the cost.

"Can you come with us now?" Chloe asked in that patient mothering voice that I never realized she had, and the girl nodded.

Chloe dropped our tickets next to the best behaved child in the place and took the girl's hand leading us both to the jeep. Only a few more seconds before I figured out the truth behind this façade.

* * *

AN- I know this is a very slow start, but I wanted to set up the mood for the story, and also add in someone. The story is changing from my original plan but I think that will make it even better. In the next chapter we will meet this girl, and hear her story. Also Derek and Chloe still need to have a conversation. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts it means so much to me. I will try to reply to them when I can. Thank you for reading my story.


	3. Love Hurts

**Chapter Song- Love Hurts by Incubus**

**I do not own the Darkest Powers series.**

**This chapter contains mention of child molestation as well as a bit of a lemon. Just a warning.**

* * *

I looked at Chloe with a bit of disdain. She was leading someone who could possibly wish to kill us into our little piece of heaven. Then I realized that only someone who had seen the things that we have seen could edit themselves that well. Liars tend to say too much, they also have pounding hearts and an increased production of bodily fluids. She had neither, just an aura of contentment. "What are you thinking?" I directed towards the girl.

"How I will have a meal I will not have to fight for tonight."She replied simply. Turning back to the window and staring dreamily out of it. So I wasn't expecting that answer, but she could still be a plant. I looked her over, more closely this time. She had dark brown hair that was tangled and greasy, and her clothes resembled something that a bum would wear. She was filthy, and skinny too skinny, her cheek bones were prominent, giving her a severe look seen only on the pages of fashion magazines. I knew that there was no way that this child could be a plant; she was truly and utterly alone.

"So do you have a name?" I asked, realizing that I had a face but nothing but fear to add to it. It also seemed pointless to keep calling her the child or the girl.

"Ashley Grayson." She answered simply. It was like she was a wall that was impossible to penetrate. She would only say the bare minimum to me so I gave my angel a look that cried for help.

"Ashley honey, can you tell me what happened to you?" Chloe asked using her caring voice that had only surfaced once she met someone who needed her.

"I will when we get to the others. Liz told me there were more of you, she wasn't lying right?" Jesus Chloe was amazing she finally got the girl talking and now we had a bit more information to go off of, at least I did. Chloe of course already knew who had led the girl too us.

"No she wasn't, and there are more of us. We live in a house about a half hour away. We are heading there now, mainly because I have no idea what to with you." She said honestly.

"You aren't going to send me away right?" Ashley asked tears bubbling up in her eyes.

"What Chloe meant by her poorly worded statement is how we are going to explain this to everyone. Also how we are going to get you decent, no offence hon, but you have defiantly looked better," I smiled at her. I had no idea if I just made it worse, but it was how I talked to everyone once I felt comfortable around them.

"Ok," she smiled at me and started to fiddle with her shirt.

Target, I mouthed to Chloe and she replied with a nod. I guess I knew what was coming when I pulled of the exit. It's not like I could go in the store and pick out a decent outfit for a girl, and we could not take her in with us. A dirty child between two high school kids would not only start conversation, but possibly bring the cops down on us. That's me though, always finding the negative in everything.

I watched Chloe's tight little butt as she made her way into the store, and then turned to Ashley, feeling love for her already. "So how old are you, you look like you could be anywhere from 7 to thirty- five?"

"I'm eleven. I have been on the run for the past year. I was one of the last test subjects that Cabal ever used. Stupid bitch." My jaw dropped and I couldn't help but stare. Eleven on the run for a year, and of course she had just used the word bitch in her sweet little girl voice. Jesus save me.

I sat in silence until Chloe came back, I didn't know what to say. I wasn't good with other people. I never had any experience with kids before Chloe's and my ill-fated date, where I just decided that they were snotty, pukey, and annoying. Now my opinion was changing. She seemed to be decent, she would be a great addition to our family, and I could use a little sister who cared about something other than Tom Felton's ass.

I smiled a bit to myself, and saw Chloe hurrying out of the store carrying more bags then necessary. She was supposed to buy on outfit, not an entire wardrobe, how the hell did she get that much stuff in twenty minutes anyway? Women.

"Sorry it took so long, I was busy deciding on what to get. Ashley dear I only got you one outfit, Tori, Lauren, and I will take you shopping later for clothes at somewhere else. I have nothing against these clothes but you seem to be designed like the rest of us and have a problem finding clothes that fit you right. I bought some activities too, just art supplies and beads. Our house isn't exactly eleven year old friendly at the moment. Oh, and here something to tie you over until dinner," Chloe dropped a personal pizza in Ashley lap deposited her bags and got in the passenger side smiling at me.

"Thank you!" Ashley smiled and dove straight into the pizza. I took Chloe's hand and help it until we got to our house. For the first time in an hour my mind drifted someplace south and couldn't help but feel the desire that had built before this pint sized angel entered my life.

* * *

A few hours and a couple of shy moments later, everyone was home and waiting for us to decide what to do with Ashley. She loved her new skirt and polo, and drew almost non-stop since she entered the house. I tried not to invade her privacy but looking was starting to get so tempting. What could she be drawing when the only colors used were red, grey, black, and dark blue? Chloe wanted to take her somewhere so Ashley could truly fit in and have a great new life with us, but necessities came first and of course soon she would end up sharing her tale which would surely be full of horrors that I couldn't imagine facing.

"Alright, I'm home!" Dad called as he burst through the door carrying grocery bags. "I thought tacos sounded amazing." He proclaimed as he set the bags down and made his way to the sitting room.

"Hey dad." I called, realizing that while I called Lauren, I had forgotten to let him know about our new house guest.

"Hey, son. Who are you?" He eyed Ashley looking suspicious. I had no idea what to tell him or what to do to make the situation less strange.

"I'm Ashley," the eleven year old said putting her hand out. "I found you."

Dad took her hand and gave me a look that clearly said, Kitchen NOW. I stood up slowly, and dragged my feet the entire way to the next room. I didn't want to get my ass reamed, but I did earn it.

"Son, you know better than to have people over. I thought you were going to an arcade not picking up more people to take in. We can't afford to be found. You know what they will do to you kids. You will be like circus animals on display. Why did you bring her here?" He told me in his dad voice.

"I forgot to call. We found her, or she found us. Dad, she is alone." I told him staring at the floor. While I was fearless in the face of danger when it came to being reprimanded I was a bit of a pansy. I hated to let people down. I knew that I had let my dad down.

"You need to call Derek. She could be a plant."

"Dad she's not. She shows no fear unless we get in her face, she is just herself. I know how plants act. Remember that one from a few months ago. You could smell the deceit, lies, and nerves from him. She on the other hand was relieved. She hasn't told me her story yet, but please wait to make a decision after she tells it. You weren't there when we found her. I have never seen a child look like that. We bought her new clothes and threw her in the shower, which is why she looks like a plant now. She was filthy before." I told him begging him with my eyes.

"Fine we will talk again after her tale. If I suspect anything though she is going to the fire station." He told me dropping the conversation.

I growled in frustration and made my way back to the living room, where Lauren was sitting next to Ashley on the floor.

"So dear what do like to do for fun," she asked smiling. What is with women and their damn nurturing spirits?

"I like to read, draw, and make things. I also used to like video games, but I don't know if I'm any good at them anymore." Ashley answered staring at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. She was not a fan of eye contact, I'm not sure why though. I will figure it out though when she finally tells us her story.

"SO when will everyone be here?" Ashley asked looking up at me, meeting my gaze, maybe it wasn't a problem with eye contact after all.

"They are here now; they are just doing their own thing for a few minutes. Do you want to eat before or after you talk to us?" I asked being polite. I'm sure Dad would have asked the same thing.

"After if ya'll don't lose your appetite." She commented dryly. This was a new side of her, I was curious.

"Are you ready to start now?" I pressed further, wondering if I should get Simon off the phone with his girl of the moment. Tori was sulking in the corner of the room, she hated new people like the rest of us.

"Yes, it's for the better, I just want you too not look at me any different though."

"We won't dear," Lauren pressed as Dad took a seat in his tan La-Z-Boy.

"I know a bit about you from Liz. She was my guide as I went through a year of searching. I have been looking for a home ever since I ran away." She said with a bit of nostalgia. "I was born an experiment. My first nine years were spent in a lab or a lab created situation. Unlike most of you I never had a family, no one to love me except my brother." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I had a brother, but he was lost to me the second he decided I was lying. I will get into that later. I was content with my life. I knew nothing more and could think of little to ask for. I knew my place in the sick game that my captors had created. I knew though that I should never let them know what I could do. If something scared me I kept my mouth shut. I saw ghosts sometimes and they talked to me. I always ignored them. The scientists thought I was a genetic dead end. My group was a mix between sorcerers and necromancers. With the exception of my brother they were all murdered in front of me because their powers got out of control." Ashley gave a bitter laugh. "The people in charge said it was for the greater good, all they would do is kill us because they got out of control. I didn't believe it, but I also knew that the only thing keeping me alive was my ability to remain quiet."

"After Cable's trial, I was sent to a foster home with my brother. It was the first time in my life that I had freedom to go to school, or even see the sunlight. I relished in it. That was until one day, I fell asleep outside. In my sleep I summoned a dead squirrel that was in the flower garden. The squirrel started to attack the family dog, mainly because I had the passing thought that it should shut up. The family knew of my gift, but at that time was so afraid of me that they shipped my brother and me back to the orphanage."

"He never forgave me; Cameron at that point started to distance himself from me. He said repeatedly that he hated me and that I had messed up our one chance at having a decent life. He was terrible to me. After a week they shipped us to a new home in Texas. The house on the outside was like a postcard, but I could see that it held secrets. Secrets that I had no wish to figure out. I turned to Cameron and begged him to try a new family, but he refused. He said I was overeating and that this was our new home. He also said that if I messed it up he would kill me himself." Everyone was focusing on the child in front of us. Her eyes had taken on a blank look. She was almost like a robot, programmed to do this one thing.

"The woman of the house was kind and had sweet eyes. I could tell she was happy to have us in her home. She welcomed us with open arms and showed us to our rooms. She even made us a good lunch. The woman could cook! I thought maybe I was wrong about this house until five o clock rolled around. Her husband stumbled through the door smelling like cheap whiskey and sweat. He grunted at Cameron, but when he saw me he got a mean glint in his eye. I knew he was no good. "Nice batch you got here," he told his wife before he made himself a plate of pot pie and made his way to a door down the hall. Susan, that was her name, told her not to mind him and went back to making us feel at home."

"After about a week Susan broke the news that she was going to adopt us and took Cameron out for some bonding. She said the next day was reserved for us. I smiled and was happy when I went to my new permanent room. I felt content wave through me." She smiled at remembering the feeling of true happiness. "Sadly that feeling was soon broken," her eyes grew hard and she started to make fists and her eyes darkened.

"About fifteen minutes after I lay in my bed feeling alive, I heard a knock. Walt stumbled in with a mean smile and a stink that I will never forget, "Come here little girl let me show you what it means to be a woman," was all he said as stood before me in white boxers straining against his erection. I didn't know what to do." Ashley teared up as she continued. "With a few thrusts and grunts he stole away my innocence and left me bruised and bleeding on white sheets. "Put those sheets in the wash, and tell no one," the bastard told me as he left the room a sated grin on his face. I did throw the sheets in the wash and ran to the shower to get off his smell. I scrubbed myself with a mixture of dial and bleach, my skin was chapped and red by the time I got out. I realized then that I had made a terrible mistake. No one would believe me now. I had to talk though so I waited in Cam's room until he came home."

Tori was venomous, her eyes were filled with fire and I was honestly scared for my life. My sister never got this angry. Chloe was in tears, Simon's jaw was on the floor, and I could feel the parental love radiating off of Kit and Lauren. As for me, I felt like going down to Texas and making this guy pay with his blood. No one should be able to get away with that, no one should take away the innocence from a child.

"I told him, and he immediately told me I was lying. My own brother put the idea of a life outside the lab and orphanage above the needs of me. At that point I decided I was better off without them. I left the house in a rage only stopping to steal five hundred dollars out of Walt's wallet, and leaving a note that said how much more he owed me. I wanted more than anything to call upon my undead buddies, but I decided against it. I left without saying goodbye and never looked back."

"I walked and hitchhiked for about a day before I noticed a girl following me. I asked her who she was and she said she was my guide and was meant to lead me to my new home. Getting here took me more time then I liked. I stole and did more things than I am proud of. The money ran out after a few weeks and I haven't slept in a bed since then. I learned that my "family" in Texas didn't bother to look for me, didn't even file a police report. That just encouraged me to move faster and further. I have been on the run for a year trying to find you. And now I have," she finished her grotesque story with a smile.

"Honey, are you ok?" Lauren asked.

"I'm fine now I have a bed and a home if you will keep me. Please let me stay." Ashley begged.

Lauren looked at Kit and he gave a small nod, "You may stay. We will see what we can do about making it legal, but sadly kids from Cabal's labs don't exactly exist, we may have to fake some stuff."

"I don't care just make sure that bastard can never find me again, any of them. I am done with them; I am ready to start my new life."

"Well, now that that's settled, who wants tacos," Simon said trying to break some of the tension in the room.

Ashley's story had unsettled us, and she had ghosted over a bunch of things, but I figured they had no importance to us. She told us what mattered, where she came from, why she left, and above all how she was able to find us when we were supposed to be unreachable. I felt no worries and the idea of her being a plant now was so unlikely I wanted to kick myself for thinking it in the first place. She was not lying; no eleven year old can say that without meaning it. Also no eleven year old will leave home to come to a family of unknown without something terrible happening. I felt love bubble over she was my new little sister.

* * *

After dinner the mood in the house was melancholy, no one knew what to say. Plans had been made for shopping the next day, Tori and Chloe were having a girls day with their new little sister, Lauren and Kit were working, and Simon and I were discussing what to do for school. Just another day in paradise.

"Derek, come for a walk with me," Chloe breathed in my ear.

I nodded and slipped on my shoes. I knew she probably wanted to talk about the day's events in private, so made it as quick as I could. I slid my arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss in her hair as we made our way out the door.

The moon was full, making it bright outside and bringing out a beautiful glow in my angel. She led me to our spot, which was nothing more than a couple of blankets and a log to lean against. "Derek, I want to talk to you about something."

"I know it's a bit unsettling what happened to that poor little girl." Letting her know that I agreed with her and encouraging her to spill what she was feeling.

"I DO NOT want to talk about that right now. Yes, it is terrible but I brought you out here because I want to talk to you about something that means something to me. I want to talk about us, and even though today was far from perfect, I still want a bit of this day to be about us." She launched herself into my lap and started to straddle me, causing the natural male reaction and my inner wolf to rise up. I needed her now. She started to gentle grid her hips against my hard member when I finally came to my senses.

"Baby, please no more, I can't take it. I want you too bad." I told her gently pushing her off. I can take passionate kisses, I can take some basic touchy feely stuff, but I cannot take it when I need to feel her with every essence of my wolfy being. If I hadn't been separated from her for the second half of the day it would have been easier, but now it was just hell.

"Derek, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," oh crap here comes the you pervert get the hell away from me break up speech.

"I'm sorry, please give me another chance I can keep it in check." I begged her.

"No silly, I want to start progressing physically," she stated shyly.

"Oh," was all my horny male teenage brain could get out.

"I want to still take it slow, but you can touch me more, and as long you let me set the pace, well you will be pleasantly surprised." She smirked; I gulped and tried to hide the jump from my nether region.

"Now, tonight we can't do much more then we were already doing but can we continue?" She asked.

I nodded and helped her back into my lap. We continued to make out letting our hands wander more well into the night.

* * *

**Sorry about the emotional rollercoaster ride in this chapter, but I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about the wait and I hope it was worth it. I am going to stop reading at work and start writing to hopefully get more done on this story and all my others. I work full time and am in my senior year of college, which on top of a huge family and Christmas time doesn't leave much time for writing. I am trying to get better about it though. When I don't write I have funny dreams.**

**Also I tried to get Derek, he is a funny character. I envision him being ruled by wolf instincts as well as human ones. He also can be a bit of a jerk, and will be a bit of a jerk throughout my story. He doesn't mean to be and he just doesn't know any better. **

**Anyways thank you for the reviews and alerts. I hope to continue to receive them! Please send them my way and maybe I'll have another chapter up within the next two weeks. **


	4. Look After You

**Look After You **

* * *

The night was long and every little sound woke me from my slumber. I was still unnerved of how evil some people were. She was a little girl, she was innocent, and yet she had everything taken away from her by a drunken bastard.

I heard footsteps and made my way to the source of them, finding Ashley curled on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. "Couldn't sleep," I commented noting the time, 4:45 AM.

"It's hard to sleep after dragging up old memories," she retorted, smiling at me.

"Yes it is little one, yes it is. So do you want to sit here staring at the blank TV screen or do you want me to turn on a movie? There is never anything on at the butt crack of dawn."

"No it's ok, I want to talk to you, plus you don't have any movies I'd be interested in. Hostel is not in my future anytime soon."

Her statement took me by surprise, people rarely wanted to talk to me before Chloe or the rest of my family. I tend to scare them off with my anti-social habits and scowls. "Ask away, although I'm not sure what I can tell you that won't scare you off. I'm not like the rest of them," I told her.

"I disagree Derek, you have been through different things then they have. I know that they have faced pain, but yours is different. So where are your parents?" She asked, bluntly and I somehow knew she was not talking about my parents upstairs.

"I never met them, the dropped me off in a lab the second I was born." I stated not feeling the sense of longing that I used to feel. I no longer needed to see them.

"I knew we had more in common than the others, so how did you get over it? Once you realized that it was wrong I mean."

"I never had that is why I do not trust as freely as everyone else here, you are the exception. I see a lot of myself in you, although you have faced horrors that I can never imagine."

"What makes it easier," she asked. She wanted to feel better and I had no idea how to help. I guess I could tell her that time heals all wounds, but it doesn't there are some things that will be permanently imbedded in her like a splinter too far in to dig out. The splinter will only start to come out as she heals, in turn causing more pain, everything has to surface before the pain can go away, yet how do I tell a child this? How would she understand?

"It's like a splinter to deep to dig out," I started. "The only way to deal with it is acknowledge the pain and let it heal, talk about it, and ask for help. The splinter needs your help to come out, and until it does it will constantly hurt you?"

"Huh?" She looked at me in utter confusion, I couldn't blame her; I was confusing myself.

"Bad analogy, umm what makes it easier is talking about it and asking for help. Also telling yourself that it is not your fault."

"Makes sense, I guess. Maybe it is just too hard to talk about because one day you wake up and it's easier to breathe," she commented.

"That's about it honey," I said not knowing how to proceed. I am terrible with words. I know them I use them, but yet I can never express what I truly mean.

"I understand, so do you have any movies besides scary ones?" She asked, she was probably just as good with words as I was.

"Yes, Chloe bought Despicable Me yesterday," I put it in the Blue Ray player and started the movie.

I looked down at her five minutes into the movie; she was curled up next to me sleeping. I couldn't help but smile and wrap an arm around her. I dozed off too smiling about my new little sister.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later to a soft kiss on my forehead and a strong scent of Pantene and spearmint. Chloe had just stepped out of the shower and was smiling at me. My arm was softly wrapped around Ashley, and the blue ray menu was displayed on the big screen. "Morning baby," Chloe told me smiling.

"Hi," I mumbled taking longer to become coherent. I slept better than normal with Ashley curled up against my side. "Sweetie," I rubbed Ashley's shoulder gently, I knew I could shake her or speak louder than a whisper, and I don't know how I just did.

"Morning Derek," she said stretching. Chloe just smiled at us.

"Do I have something to worry about here?" Chloe asked joking with us.

"Only if you want all my heart," I replied under my breath, they both heard me and smiled.

"Alright Ash, let's get you dressed for shopping."

"Can I come," I blurted out. I don't know why I hate shopping, I hate all the people, but I want to be sure Ashley will be ok. Plus when I start spoiling my little sis I want to know what I buy her.

"That's fine," Tori said entering the room, "We need someone to carry the bags."

I scowled at her. I was not going to be a slave. "Kidding, Christ Derek by now I would think that you would know how to take a joke. What all do we need to get her?" She directed towards Chloe.

"A bed, bedding, clothes, toys, games, shoes, and whatever else she wants," Chloe answered.

"But we have bed?" I half stated half asked.

"She is a part of this family, she can pick out whatever she wants to pick out, plus that bed you are talking about is a guest bed, it was not picked out for her. IF she wants a king canopy bed she can get it." Tori practically yelled at me like I was a moron, I looked at Ashley and she was holding in giggles and smiling. Well at least she was enjoying this.

"Whatever, I guess I do not understand the girl code. Ashley how do want to decorate your room?"

"Soft blue, brown, and beige I don't know about poster or anything yet though. I don't know what I am interested in." Well that makes sense.

"Well go get dressed sis, we are heading out soon. I'll make omelets," I told her and made my way to the kitchen smiling. This couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

A new full sized pillow top bed and cherry stained furniture later we were at the mall. I felt totally lost as to what I was doing. I understood clothes shopping that was easy, pick out what fit and put it in the cart. That was until I started to do it with my sisters and Chloe. We went into a store that I like to call prostitot central. There were clothes in there that I would get a hard by imagining Chloe in them, and then I realized that these were made for little girls. What the hell?

Chloe seemed to know just what she was doing and found ten outfits without even trying. None were skanky, and all were perfect for an eleven year old girl. Women are amazing. The entire time we were in the store though, Ashley looked bored. I couldn't figure out why, most girls loved to shop.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly so only she could hear me.

"Clothes are all the same why do I have to stand here when they know what I want better than I do?"

"Want to go to the bathroom?" I asked winking.

"Sure," she giggled.

"Ladies feel free to continue, I am going to take Ashley to the bathroom."

"Sure, sure," they replied adding another few outfits to the pile.

Once we had cleared the store I turned to Ashley, "So what do you really want to do during this fifteen minute break?"

"I don't know puppies, or tech toys."

"Tech toys are closer," I stated and lead her to the Apple store. I understood where she was coming from clothes were boring, but she didn't want to seem rude and I knew after this break she would be able to jump right back into the thrill of seeing something she wants and being able to buy it.

We wandered around the Apple store and I stopped to look at the new iPads, trying to decide if I wanted a touch or a classic to replace my current one that was on the way out. "Wow," she practically shrieked when she found the touches, as I finally decided on a classic. I didn't keep her attached to my hip like Chloe and Tori did, mainly because I could her he from across the room.

"What size do you want?" I asked as she looked at me with confusion.

"Umm, I don't need one; I don't even know what kind of music I like."

An employee walked by me as she was staring shyly at the ground, "Can I help you?" Adam asked clearly hating the fact he had to greet us. Most kids won't spend as much as us.

"Yes I'll take a sixteen gig touch, and an 80 gig classic. Oh, and what type of cases do you have?" Might as well spoil her right. Ashley's jaw was on the floor.

"Umm, of course sir." Adam showed us the cases and disappeared to the back, I picked out a solid navy one and Ashley decided on blue with butterflies. I grabbed a few gift cards off the wall and placed them on top of the cases she was turning into one spoiled little girl. Well we weren't even half way done.

We paid for our new toys and made our way back to Prostitot Central, I could hear them still inside. "Derek, do you really think I need three hundred dollars to iTunes? I can only think of one song I like right now, how am I supposed to get more?"

"Easy honey, iTunes recommends stuff to you. All you need is one song and a computer. O crap you don't have a computer." I noticed Chloe at the register while the cashier scanned and bagged what appeared to be twenty outfits. Tori spotted us and came out.

"Well that was a long bathroom break, but I had to know that Derek would take you to Apple, we all love our music. He got you the touch of course, right?" Ash nodded. "Next we will go to Ultimate Electronics and find you a computer, then Game Stop, and Borders. The last thing we need is bedding do you want it from Dillard's its closest, and o hell we forgot shoes. You wear a size six right," Ashley nodded again, "good we will get your shoes from there too. O and a small bag and wallet, and a phone," Tori started to ramble.

"Tor, stop, you're scaring the poor child. Her barley knows what it is like to have clean clothes."

"Crap, sorry dear, computer though. She does need one because ours are exactly childproofed. Plus we need them for other things besides games. You don't mind your own right?"

Ash looked surprised but shrugged. She was getting used to having whatever she could ask for.

We went into the store and picked out a basic model, she didn't need a webcam or mike, she just needed internet, office, and the space for basic games and downloads. We could upgrade it when she got older.

We then made our way through the rest of the stores that Tori listed off, grabbing shoes, a DS, some games, books, movies, and things for her bed. Ashley looked exhausted as we loaded all of our bags into the Jeep filling it. Our house was finally ready for our sister.

* * *

"Chloe, do you want to come to dinner with me?" I asked after we got everything put away. We only got a few toys, but the house now looked like it was home to an eleven year old.

"Sure, baby. What do you want?"

"Anything as long as I am with you," I replied. I had some big plans for tonight.

Chloe grabbed her shoes said goodbye to Ashley and made her way to my Kia. I guess we needed a gas efficient vehicle after spending so much today.

During the car ride I played soft songs that showed her that I loved her and held her hand in mine. Its moments like these that help the world go round. I was falling in love with her all over again. Her smile was hitting me harder; her singing was making my heart pound.

For dinner we went Noodles and Company. She looked so beautiful. "Chloe, I have something for you." I told her sliding down on one knee.

"So I know that we are young, but I wanted you to know my feelings. I want to marry you one day; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is a promise ring, a promise to you that I will love you until the day I die and that you are the only one for me. I promise that one day we will get engaged but for now here is the best that I can offer. I love you." I showed her a small silver band with a sapphire on it.

She nodded and I slid the ring on her finger. She kissed me deeply and we made our way to the car. We were quiet, but we never said much to each other. We understood.

* * *

**A very filler chapter, I had to add it to help the plot a bit. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading reviewing adding ect. The plot should pick up a bit in the next chapter. **


	5. an

Dear Readers:

It breaks my heart to do this but I have come to the conclusion that I need to abandon my stories. I am a completely different person than when I first started to write and have faced a lot. I have tried to get back to them, but am unable to finish because my heart is not with them any longer. In a few weeks I will likely have a new story posted that will be better than my old writing. I have grown as an author. When I start a new story it will be one that has a lot of soul to it and shows how much I have grown as a person.

If you have any question about how the story would have ended, or would like to adopt please PM me and I will answer all your questions for you.

Thank you so much for being a fan and I hope to live you to your expectations in the future. Above all thank you for reading.

Nikki


End file.
